Twisted like Taffy
by Stephycats7785
Summary: My mother always told me I was messed and now I am starting to believe she was on to something. I was twisted, wrong, but I wasn't alone.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Twisted like Taffy

Rating: M

Pairing: Leah/Edward, Leah/Jacob, Leah/Jacob/Edward

Summary: My mother always told me I was messed and now I am starting to believe she was on to something. I was twisted, wrong, but I wasn't alone.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!

AN: This is the Christmas gift one-shot for 4CullensandaBlack and I really hope that she likes it. The second half will be up in a few days. This was basically just explaining everything and there will be actual interaction in the second part.

When I was a little girl I always knew I wasn't like other children my age. Something inside of me was wrong and to this day I still cannot pinpoint the exact age I was when I realized that. Other children my age would play tag, color rainbows and puppies, sing happy songs meant to inspire, and dream of being an astronaut or a princess. Me, on the other hand, I didn't do any of that. The only songs I sang were dirty nursery songs my older cousin Paul taught me which got me suspended three times during first grade. My pictures tended to include lots of blood and gore, but after about the third meeting with school counselor I started hiding those pictures and paid my younger brother Seth to draw me some more socially accepted pictures with people laughing and happy families; they don't hold meetings about stuff like that.

As for trying to make friends with other students? I would have rather hung myself. I may have only been a kid at the time, but I felt like an old soul who knew more than they could ever dream of knowing. Plus, the one time I did try to make friends with some of my classmates I had suggested we play 'Salem witch trials' and at first they seemed to enjoy the game with the pretend trial and jury, but as soon as I pulled the matches from my pocket, they didn't want to be friends anymore. I didn't really care anyways, the dark recesses of my mind was more than enough company for me.

High school didn't end up being any better. I was still an outsider, still a freak, and yet it worked for me because as it turns out I was not the only freak. I quickly came to realize that there were others who were defined as different, like me, and a few of us bonded over time. I can't we were friends, no it went deeper than that. We had this bond nobody else on earth could understand because we understood each other on a whole different level. We may not have been friends, but if one of us were in trouble we would all bind together to help them. That's actually how I met him, Edward Cullen, with an evil demon that rivaled the demon inside of me. Edward was the devil to whatever good side I may have and he often told me I was the dark angel that helped keep him tied to the grounds of reality.

I met him officially when I was a sophomore in high school, though I had seen him in the halls quite frequently. I'd heard about him from rumors and his sister Alice, who I spent a lot of time with. Alice was pretty cool from my perspective and saying that should tell you how twisted she must have been for me to think she was cool. Alice was four foot nine inches with spiky black hair to match her all black wardrobe, dark eyes the color of burning embers, and an even darker personality to match. Alice was a cutter, the scars all over her body were proof enough, but she didn't cut herself because she was depressed, but rather because it brought her pleasure in ways I couldn't understand, but she and her boyfriend Jasper, he was a cutter as well and was the one who had gotten her in to it from what I had been told, seemed happy enough with the arrangement so I didn't really see any reason to intervene; my policy was to each their own as long as it had no effect on me.

Anyways, that's how I was introduced to Edward Cullen. He was a year older than me with hair like burned copper, eyes a deep forest green, skin so white it rivaled that of the moon on a clear night, and that smile, his twisted, sick, manipulative smile that caused shivers to run down my spine every single time it was aimed at me. To this day I still can't seem to pull myself from his web, not that I wanted to even if I could. He had helped me to embrace my darker side and I could never thank him enough for that. He was my lover, my teacher, my master, he was my everything and he knew it, but I was all of that to him as well and we needed each other to be whole. Our connection wasn't one we could explain to others, but we didn't have to explain anything because we were exactly how we wanted to be and felt no need to defend ourselves.

Like I was saying, Edward had helped me embrace who I was and understand. Edward was a vampire, not the burning up in the sun and allergic to holy water kind since they did not exist, but he liked to drink the blood of his 'pets and I craved the feeling of his teeth breaking my skin and stealing my life escense; it wasn't love, no, it went deeper than that. He took my blood and in return gave me what no other could. He gave me the pleasure of pain. We all have our addictions, blood was his and pain was mine. We were the perfect masochist and sadist couple and the scars he left on me proved it.

Some people would call me crazy for allowing him to do the things he did to me, but that is only because they lacked the capacity to understand. I wasn't like they were and therefore I showed my emotions differently as did Edward. Others thought we were sick and lacked the ability to love, yet that was so far from the truth it was laughable. Our life style was our way of expressing our love for one another. We weren't doing anything to effect the people around us and I saw no reason to try and change. That was the problem with the world today; society didn't want to accept what they saw as different so my lover and master along with myself had created our own world and we were content to stay in it forever with no regrets whatsoever.

000000000000000000

It was during my freshmen year of college that I meant Jacob Black. If Edward was the devil to my devil then Jacob was the angel to my angel, if I had one that is and according to him I did. It was funny if you think about and I did think about it, a lot. Edward had the face of an angel, but it was just a mask to conceal his demon. Jacob on the other hand looked all tough, but he had the biggest heart of anyone I'd ever met. He was so sweet and for some reason that drew me to him like a moth to a flame and I had no idea why. Nice people usually annoyed me and yet Jacob did not. No matter how sickly sweet he was, I just couldn't break the spell he had put me under. I wanted to understand him.

At first I didn't tell Edward for fear of losing him. We belonged to each other and if he knew I was developing feelings for someone else, it might just send him over the edge and not in the way I liked, but as it turned out, I did not have to tell him anything. He knew from the very get go what was happening and he told me that as long as he was the only one who was my master, who I let drink from me then he was fine with it. It's funny because Edward accepted it easier and quicker than I did. Of course he was more possessive for a while, but I liked it so no big deal.

Jacob took a little more convincing. You see he thought that Edward was threatening me to stay with him, I mean I was covered in scars so I cannot really blame him for jumping to that conclussion. He actually tracked Edward down and they got in to a hell of a fist fight before Alice and I arrived and split them up. For two weeks I hadn't spoken to either of them and both reacted in very different ways. Edward finally got fed up with being ignored and actually kidnapped me out of class one day, which I found very sexy and it played a big part in my forgiving him, and locked me in our 'special' room for three days until I gave in and promised to no longer ignore him. I never told him this, but a part of the reason I ignored him for so long was because I knew without a doubt the pleasure his anger would give me and i had been right.

Jacob had reacted a little differently than Edward. He had come full of apologies with roses in hand. It was something I wasn't used to and I think that was the moment I realized I cared about him as more than just a crush like I had first thought. With Edward I could be who I was without fear of being judged and with Jake I could be what the world expected me to be and it was strange but I liked being both sides. I was much like a coin, I couldn't only be one Leah since two of me existed. I need to be whole and in order to do that I had to be free to be both of my sides and Edward had no problem with that as long as our relationship, our twisted love, remained between the two of us. Surprisingly Jacob was willing to consider it and for two months we took things slow first as friends, going to the movies, taking strolls in the park, even going to the local carnival together and eating cotton candy and caramel apples. With Jake I had fun, no blood, no pleasurable pain, normal fun. It was a new experience for me.

Deep down I think I always knew someday I may have to make a choice. I haven't been put in that position yet, but I always have this fear it will happen at any day and honestly I don't think I could choose. How does one choose between two halves of a whole? I wanted to keep things the way they were, yet already I could feel them changing. Edward had been talking about taking our relationship to a deeper level and Jake was always talking about how he wanted a family some day. It wouldn't be fair of me to ask for everything, not fair to Jacob or to Edward, but how could I commit to only one of them and not feel as if half of me had died? For all I know one of the guys could end up changing their mind and the decision would be made for me. Hopefully that was not the way it would play out, but if it did there wasn't anything I could do about it. For right now all I could do was enjoy the time I had with my boys and try not to think of what may come in the future.

TBC...

Please R&R like always!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So due to the length of this story I had to break it in to three parts instead of two and so the next chapter will be the last one.

"Leah, I want you to stay with me tonight?" I had been in bed with Jacob until I glanced over at the clock and realized I needed to get up if I wanted to on time. I really didn't want to be late, well maybe I did since it would mean more fun for me, but since I would need the ability to walk tomorrow I knew I couldn't risk it. "You haven't even completely healed from the last time. The thought of you in pain, it breaks my heart Leah. I am never going to understand why you let him hurt you."

I sighed and slid my shirt over my head before answering him. "I already explained this to you Jake. I enjoy the things he does to me. Yes, it hurts, sometimes I even scream, but it hurts in a way that makes me feel alive. I need him, like I need you just in a different way. I thought you understood Jake? When we got together you said you understood and that you would leave it alone."

"I lied, so sue me." He replied before sitting, grabbing me round the waist and pulling me back in bed next to him. "I thought I would be able to handle it as long as I had you at my side at least some of time, but now I'm not sure if I can. I love you Leah Clearwater and whenever I see the new scars he puts on your body, when you call me to come over because you don't have the strength to move, all I want to do is rescue, but the problem is you won't let me!"

"I don't need to be rescued!" I snapped at him because I hated the fact he wanted to see me as a victim when I most certainly was not.

"Yes you do!" He countered grabbing my arms and holding me steady so he could lock his gaze with mine. "Leah, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone or anything, but I'm not sure how much longer I can do this. I really don't think you see the depth of my feelings for you, well maybe you do and just refuse to accept it because you're scared. I know you haven't had the best life and I can understand why you would shy away from love and security, but you don't have to be scared with me. I can take care of you and give you the life you deserve if only you'll let me."

I sighed deeply knowing that whatever I said or did someone would end up hurt and not in the bring pleasure kind of way either. "Jake, I-"

His lips meeting mine cut off what I'd been about to say. "I wanted to do this is in a more romantic setting, but I think I have to do it right now."

He paused to get up and take something out of the bottom drawer where he kept his stash of condoms. For a second I thought he was going to suggest we try something kinky, but I dismissed that thought almost as soon as it had popped in to my head because this was Jacob and I knew him well enough to know that wasn't something he would do. As soon as he found whatever it was he had been looking for, he walked over to my side of the bed before getting down on one knee and pulling out a ring box from behind his back. For a moment I was stunned in to silence. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Leah, you know I am crazy about you. I would do anything you asked of me without blinking. when I think about the different variations my future could hold, one thing always remains the same and that's you." Jake reached out with his left hand to grab my right one. "There is no version of my life that doesn't have you in it and I take that as a sign meaning we belong together and that is why I am about to ask you the most important question I've ever asked anyone. Leah Clearwater, will you marry me?"

What was I supposed to say to that? I mean if I wasn't also with Edward I would marry Jacob in a heartbeat, but the fact of the matter is I am with Edward and I couldn't give Jake an answer until I spoke with my bronze haired lover first. It wouldn't be fair to either of them if I made a decision without having all the factors and I couldn't get all the factors until I talked to Edward. It wasn't a conversation I was looking forward to, but I knew it needed to happen. First I had to explain this to Jake in such a way he wouldn't see it as some form of rejection because that was not what it was at all.

"Jake, please don't take this because I am not saying no, but I am going to ask you to give me a little time before I give you my answer. There are a few things I need to do before I can make a decision. I do love you Jacob and that's the reason I am asking for a little time." Standing up I quickly finished putting on my clothes before kissing his cheek softly. "I've got to go, but I'll call you okay?"

He nodded and i could tell he wasn't happy, but he knew this was something I needed to think about. "You know I'll be here waiting Lee; I'll always be here waiting."

"I know that Jake and I swear to you no matter what the outcome, I won't keep you waiting very long." Kissing him one last time I wrapped my arms around his neck and let my lips linger against his for a few minutes longer than usual. "You should know that you just made my heart explode with joy. You have no idea how happy it makes me knowing that you see me in your future and want to make an honest woman out of me."

00000000000000

By the time I made it to Edwards place, I was already fifteen minutes late and my stomach tightened in anticipation. I knew I would have to tell him about what happened with Jacob, but I still couldn't it when I got excited at the thought of what Edward would do to me. he was my master and as such I must take whatever punishment he saw fit, not that i minded. As I have said before, I craved the power he had over me and despite what Jacob may think, I held power over Edward as well. He needed me because he needed to have someone depend on him, he needed to have that power over someone, needed to know he could control at least something in his life.

When I used my key to our place, Edward was not in the living room to great me as he would normally do if in a good mood. Listening carefully, I could hear a noise come from the basement or our 'playroom' as we affectionately called it. Right away I knew what he would expect of me and so I set down my overnight bag and pulled off all of my clothing except for my green lace panty and bra set. Opening my overnight bag, I pulled my black stiletto heals, something that was mandatory during these sessions between my masochistic lover and myself. After I had put them on and secured the straps, I headed down the stairs to the basement. It was a little chilly because Edward had the AC on, which meant wax, lighters, and other burning instruments would be used, but I was used to it and even if I wasn't, complaining was not an option.

"You're late." The voice came from somewhere in the shadows and since it was so dark I did not even bother trying to locate him. "Do I have to give you another lesson about what happens if you are not on time? Perhaps I shouldn't punish you at all since I think you like it a little to much. Well? What do you think my little pet? Should I punish you or would you rather try to plead your case?"

Lowering my head, spreading my feet about a foot apart, and placing both of my hands behind my back, I answered his question with one of my own. "Which would you prefer I do my master?"

I heard movement behind me, but had no time to react when I felt a harsh slap to my ass. I hissed in pain because I hadn't been prepared for it. "That is for not listening to me when I ask you question. If I had wanted to know one or the other than I would have asked instead of allowing you to choose and yet you had to be smart about it. You know what happens when you're smart with me my little Leah. Get on your knees, I think you need a spanking and while I am doing that I want you to tell me why you were not on time so I can decide what punishment would be suitable for the crime."

I shivered slightly before getting down on my knees and as soon as I was in position I felt a sharp yet cool sting on my backside caused by a leather belt. It burned and just as the sting started to fade, I felt another sharp sting right below the first. "Would you like me to tell the reason as to why I was late master?"

There were two more stings before he replied. "You may tell me now and if you stop or stumble over one word then your punishment is going to be twice as bad. Do you understand what I am telling you?"

"Yes my master." I replied and closed my eyes when another wave of ecstasy flowed through me from stinging sensations followed by burning on my backside. "As you already know, I was with Jacob all day yesterday and this morning. We ended up having a discussion that lasted longer than I thought it would and that is the reason I was late today master."

There was a pause in the whipping and I could hear Edward move to his table of toys and pick up something else. I wanted to look, but I knew that was a bit no-no unless he gave me permission to do so first. A second later i heard walking towards and then a pain so bad I had to bite my bottom lip to stop myself from screaming. Hot wax was one my bronze haired lovers favorite toys and whenever I got punished, if I had open wounds on my body, he would make sure to pour the wax in to the wound for two reasons. The first reason being the intense pain it would give me and the second reason being the heat from the hot wax would automatically cauterize the wound.

"What was this conversation about exactly?" He asked while continuing to poor the hot liquid in to my fresh wounds. "I could tell you were keeping something from me and you will pay for that, but right now I want the truth."

"Jake asked me a question and I told him that I couldn't give him an answer right now." I told him honestly while at the same time trying to prolong telling him about Jacob proposing to me, yet knowing I had to tell him since he asked. "He wanted to ask me something about the relationship I have with him and taking it to a higher level."

"What exactly was this question he asked?" Edward asked again and I could detect some tense anger in his tone. "Stop trying to give me the vaguest answer you can and simply tell me the truth or I will chain you to the rack and leave you there until I see fit to let you down and that could very well hours or even days."

Feeling my bottom lip tremble again I sighed knowing it would be easier on the both of us if I just spit it out. Plus the threat of the rack wasn't all that appealing; it was my least favorite toy of his. "He wanted to know if I would marry him."

All of a sudden I was yanked to my feet and slammed again the nearest concrete wall. "He asked you to marry him? What did you give him for an answer?"

"I couldn't give him an answer. Not when you asked me to do a gothic soul binding." A gothic soul bonding was kind of like marriage, but without all the paperwork. "I didn't think it was fair to either of you for me to answer without talking to you first. You know I don't want to lose either of you, but then again I do not see another option. I knew eventually one of you would want to settle down, I had just hoped that maybe I would have more time."

Edward was quite for a moment before dragging me across the room to another wall and cuffing my ankles so I wouldn't be able to break free. "Do you wish to marry him? I do not want you to be afraid to be honest with me Leah. Right now I am giving you permission to speak freely without fear of punishment."

"I love Jake, but you already knew that and I do want to marry him, but not if it means losing you." I averted my eyes and looked down at the floor. "I just wish there was a way to give everybody what they want without having to lose anything, but I know that is selfish of me and life doesn't work like that."

I looked up when I heard Edward moving away from me and I was surprised to see him heading for the stairs. "Maybe it can. I will be back as soon as I can. You are to stay here and if you get hungry there is some food in the mini fridge, you should be able to reach and I suggest you drink one of the orange juices in there because I am going to feed from you when I come back."

TBC...

Please R&R like always!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!

Edwards POV-

I hadn't told Leah where I was going and for good reason. If I told her I wanted to speak to Jacob Black, I had no doubt in my mind she would jump to the wrong conclusion thinking that I was going to hurt him or something as to way to threaten him in to staying away from her and usually I would've done something like this with 'pets' I had in the past, but this was different because I loved Leah and she loved this boy and hurting him would cause her pain, a kind of pain I did not take pleasure in giving. I may not like him, but I wouldn't do anything which could cause him harm because of my feelings for Leah, but then again, I was not willing to lose her either so one way or another something would have to go down.

The only reason I knew where he lived was because I picked up Leah here a few times when her car wasn't working and Jacob did not have the time to drop her off at my place. I always suspected he used whatever excuse he could come up with in just so he would not have to hand her over to me. He hated me, which I was fine with since I was used to people hating me, and tried numerous times to take the love of my life from me, though he failed each and every single time. This time though, this time I feared he may actually succeed in his task. That's the main reason as to why I was here.

Finally he answered after two knocks and the look on his face told me he was not happy to see me, not that I had expected he would be thrilled. "What did you do to Leah? Where is she? If you hurt her I swear I am going to-"

"Do what?" I countered with a smirk. I could not help it, there was just something about this man that pushed my buttons in a way I disliked greatly. "You really shouldn't threaten somebody unless you plan to go through with it, and lets face it, you don't have the guts to follow through with anything. As for Leah, she is right where she wants to be for the time being and you shouldn't worry about her; I haven't done anything to her that she hasn't wanted or asked for. I came here because you and I need to talk."

"What could you and I possibly have to discuss?" He questioned with a scowl on his lips. "I have nothing I want to talk about with a man who leaves scars on a woman he claims to love. You and Leah can spew that shit about her wanting it, but I do not buy it. Who wants to be scarred and beaten on almost a daily basis? You've brainwashed her or something and when she agrees to marry me, and I know she will eventually, I am going to show her what real love is by giving her the life she deserves."

Ahh, so we were back on that band wagon were we? I was used to people not understand the complex relationship I had with Leah. The only people who could understand were people like us. I could sit for hours trying to explain our relationship to Jacob, but in the end it wouldn't matter because he still wouldn't get it. What Leah and I had, it was undescribable; we belonged to one another. She gave me something none of my other 'pets' could and I did the same for her. We were connected by our souls and that went deeper than love, far, far, deeper. It was deeper than love, deeper than pain, deeper than pleasure, deeper than blood, it was so deep it was never ending. How do you explain something like that?

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "That isn't what she wants and you know that even if you refuse to accept it. What we have few will ever understand including you, but that is not the reason I am here."

His dark eyes narrowed as he continued to block the entryway with his body. "Then what is it you came here to discuss?"

"I know you asked Leah to marry you and I know she wants to, but she won't." I stated bluntly seeing no point in delaying the conversation any longer. "She won't marry you for the same reason she is not willing to agree to a soul binding ceremony with me. She will not take the risk of hurting either one of us and that is why I'm here."

Once more his eyes darkened and I noticed his body tense up slightly. "Did you come here to kill me so she wouldn't have to make a choice?"

"As appealing as that sounds, no, I didn't come here for that." I sighed deeply remembering why it was I came here in the first place. "I came her for her. You may not like me and I sure as hell don't like you, but I know we both love her and only want her to be happy. The fact of the matter is Leah will never be complete or happy with just one of us. We need to come up with a compromise that allows everyone to get what they what."

For a brief moment I thought he was going to hit me due to the look on his face, but that is not what happened. "Well what do you suggest then Cullen?"

I smirked yet again; at least we were talking and that was getting somewhere. I could only hope it was a quick conversation because I had things I needed to be getting back to. "I have to admit I was hoping you would put up more of a fight, but I suppose I can live with the fact you didn't. I did have this one idea and I know you're not going to like since I don't even like it, but it is the only solution I could think of with a somewhat happy ending."

000000000000000

Jacobs POV-

When I heard the pain inflicting psychos idea I wasn't sure if it were a joke or not at first. I mean the idea was completely nutty and yet, it made sense in a crazy psychotic kind of way. After a long discussion I didn't even want to think about, we headed back over to his place so the both of us would be able to talk to Leah about the compromise we came up with. I had never been inside his house before and I had to admit I excepted to see chains hanging from the walls, satanic relics, an assortment of torture devices, and maybe even a dead body or two laying around or scattered in pieces around the house, but that was not what I found. Instead of a horror house that should be in a scary movie, I entered a relatively normal and clean home, much cleaner than mine though I would never say that out loud.

"What? Where you expecting to see Satan himself when you entered my home?" I was pulled out of my thoughts when he spoke. "I keep my less socially accepted habits in the basement and speaking of which, I doubt you want to come downstairs so I am going to get Leah and bring her up. Give us about fifteen or twenty minutes. Kitchen is down the hall and to the left so help yourself to anything you want or if you would rather wait here in the living room you can watch TV or listen to some music on the stereo system. The remote controls both of those things."

He was gone before I could get the chance to reply so I sat down and turned on the television. The remote had about a million buttons and I took a leap of faith and just hit a random one hoping for the best and it worked. I flicked through the channels for a while looking for something good to watch. I didn't have cable so this was actually a treat for me. I had a choice between more than just three channels. Finally I settled on a Bruce Lee film and waited for them to come upstairs. I hoped they would hurry because the idea of what they were doing down there, well it kind of made me queasy.

It was about ten minutes later I heard footsteps on the stairs and I turned around right as they walked through the basement door. Both were smiling and Leah appeared to be relatively unharmed from what I could see besides a small bandage on the side of her throat. I knew there must be more marks under her clothes, but she could walk without collapsing from the pain and that was a plus in my book. Clicking off the television set I stood up and walked over to the pair making sure to keep a neutral expression for the time being.

"Edward said you had something you wanted to tell me together?" She stated the fact as a question and I could tell she was a little weary, not that anyone could blame her; I think I would be weary as well if I were in her position.

Great, I should have known that bronze haired ass would leave the explaining to me. "Yeah, you see Leah, both Edward and I have been selfish. We only thought about what we wanted and not about your needs and that was wrong of us. I cannot speak for Edward directly, but I know that I was so consumed with getting you to marry me and ditch him that I never once stopped to think about if it was something you would really want. I am not going to say that I understand your relationship with him because that would be a lie, but I do understand that you love him just as much as you love me, but in a darker kind of way. I had it all wrong baby; I thought I could be your everything and make you happy, yet now I realize that without him you are only half of the real you and I don't want simply half of the girl I love and I know he feels the same. That is the main reason he came to see me."

When I paused Edward started speaking in my place. "We have decided that for once we are going to give you what you desire instead of being the selfish ones. After a very long conversation, Jacob and I have decided that if you really want both of us then you can have both of us. You can marry Jacob without worrying about me leaving and Jacob is fine with us soul bonding as long as you marry him. We will both be married to you in some form."

"Plus we figured it would be easier if we got a house together, well technically it's two apartments in one house, but if you think about it, it is actually kind of perfect. The downstairs will be the place you have with him and upstairs will be for you and me." Reaching out with my left hand I caressed her cheek. "This all depends on you of course. If this is what you want then we are willing to work on it together because we love you to much to loose you."

"You both would do that for me?" She asked while looking back and forth between us. I could tell she was seriously considering it. "No, I could never ask the two of you to do that. Even if I agreed, there is still so much we would need to figure out. What if I get pregnant? What will people say when they realize what is going on? Not that I care what they say because my reputation is already shot, but Jake, I know you care about what people think of you and if they learned the truth, nobody would ever look at you the same way again."

"I could give a rats ass about what they think Leah." I told her with a sharp edge to my words. "My reputation isn't as important to me as your happiness."

"We can figure everything else out later." Edward stated as he met my eye and for once I had to agree with him. "Like he said, nothing else matters right now. You are our everything and fuck the world for all I care. They never understood or accepted us before so I could give a damn if they do now."

"Right on! As long as you keep your special time away from me then it's all good in my book." I said with a smile.

"I promise nothing!" Leah stated with a bright smile of her own. She had been right when she said there were other factors we needed to consider, but deep down I knew that in the end this was the right thing to do and everything would work out eventually.

The End!

**AN: Here is the last part, I hope that you all enjoyed it. I may do some follow up one-shots in the future though I have not decided yet. Let me know what you think.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
